The Warriors (Gang)
The Warriors are a fictional New York City gang in 1979. Reigning over their home turf of Coney Island in Brooklyn. They have built a reputation of one of the toughest gangs in New York City. Their strength comes from the fact that each member brings their own unique toughness and skills to the gang. When brought together as a whole, The Warriors are able to make it through the perils of New York City gang warfare. History The Warriors exact date of formation is not known, however, it is known that the founding members were Vermin and Cleon, and that they decided to create the gang around April 16th, 1978. On that date, The Destroyer's leader, Virgil, set up a deal between him, Cleon, and Vermin with The Satan's Mothers. When Virgil didn't show, Vermin decided that they should just do the deal themselves. After the deal went sour (The product was fake, so The Satan's Mothers thought they were being set up), Cleon and Vermin ran into Tack's warehouse, where they fought their way through to the end. After beating The Satan's Mothers leaders, Spider and Tiny, the two decided to go back to The Destroyer hangout and confront Virgil. As it turns out, Virgil set them up because he thought that Cleon was trying to go behind his back. After a heated discussion, Cleon and Vermin leave. After several months, Cleon and Vermin started their gang, and started wearing their own colors. Members *Ace (New Blood) *Ajax (Heavy Muscle, Possible Warchief) *Ash (Former New Blood) *Cleon (Former Warlord) *Cochise (Soldier) *Cody (New Blood) *Cowboy (Soldier) *D-Train (Soldier, Possible Heavy Muscle) *Fox (Former Scout) *Jones (New Blood) *Lynx (New Blood) *Malcolm (New Blood) *Rembrandt (Artist) *Rhino (New Blood) *Royce (New Blood) *Snow (Heavy Muscle, Possible Warchief) *Swan (Warlord, Former Warchief) *Terrance (New Blood) *Vermin (Bearer) *West (New Blood) In The Film In the events of the film, Cyrus is killed by Luther, who blames it on The Warriors as Fox had seen him. The Warriors then have to make it from Brox to Coney Island while avoiding getting wreaked. They make it back, but at a price, Cleon and Fox are killed, and Ajax is arrested. In The Game The Warriors appear in every mission except'' Flashback A: Roots''. In The Novel In the novel, The Warriors are known as The Coney Island Dominaters. Jailbreak After a brawl with The Hi-Hats, The Warriors stage a war council, where they decide to break Ajax out of prison. At the prison, The Warriors are meet by The Gramacy Riffs, who agree to work with them since two Riffs are also incarcerated. The two gangs stage a fake brawl to lure the guards outside. Once the guards come outside, they are jumped by the gangs while Swan heads inside to free Ajax. Once The Warriors see that Ajax is free, they retreat back to Coney Island where they celebrate their victory. Appearance As the title gang, The Warriors appear in every mission, with the exeption of Flashback A: Roots where only Cleon and Vermin appeared as Destroyers, since The Warriors have not yet been formed at that time. Gallery Warriors Intro.jpg|Intro the_warriors_back_logo_2_by_mjhumberto-d4lbpu8.png|Logo maxresdefault.jpg|Running from The Turnbull AC's TheWarriors.jpg|Variant Cover of first movie adaption comic. Fanart2.jpg|Fan Art by Gryphta the_warriors_by_vialesana-d4kljsv.jpg|Fan Art by Vialesana Category:Main Gangs Category:Gangs